Airborn: Abandoned
by 4 Birthdays and Lykos
Summary: Moonkit is born with wings on a normal day in ThunderClan. She has to fight for her respect, but is afraid the clan will kick her out. Rumors are spread about her, and the clans are worried. No prophecy is told, only wanted. There is an unknown change among them, and it might just help. {First official story, please R&R!} I don't own warriors. First in The "Airborn" trilogy.
1. Allegiances

By the by, As the other clans are mentioned, their clan will be brought up on this chapter. Okay, kay? Thanks!

I need to tell you people something! The allegiances will be updated each time A new chapter with more information comes out, so be aware that

**THIS MAY CONTAIN ****SPOILERS! **Understood? Sorry if you already read the allegiances, I just needed to warn ya'll!

* * *

><p><span><strong>THUNDERCLAN<strong>

_**Leader:**_

**Hollowstar**- Black tom with white underbelly and yellow eyes

**Deputy:**

**Featherstreak**- Gray she-cat with white tail-tip and green eyes

_**Medicine Cat:**_

**Sparrowwhisker**- Black tom with yellow eyes

_**Warriors:**_

**Cobrapad-** Brown tom with yellow eyes

**Seafang-** Silver tabby tom with gray eyes

**Pantherfur-** Black tom with dark gray stripes and blue eyes

**Monarchpebble**- Calico she-cat with amber eyes

**Thunderstrike**- Siamese tom with blue eyes

**Hummingsnake**- Brown tabby tom with pale green eyes

**Vixenwing**- Ginger tabby she-cat with white underbelly and yellow eyes

**Duckfeather**- Tortoiseshell tom with yellow eyes

**Weaselpelt**- Cream tom with green eyes

**Juniperblaze**- Blue-gray she-cat with white paws and gray eyes

**Blacktooth**- Dark gray tom with black stripes and amber eyes

**Embermist**- tortoiseshell and white she-cat with green eyes

**Kestrelstone**- Black and white tom with blue eyes

**Stemtail**- White she-cat with brown striped patches and has blue eyes. Mother of Cobrapad's kits; Boughfog and Streamleg.

**Ripplesong**- Gray she-cat with blue eyes

**Sorrelear**- White tom with orange stockings and spots, Has amber eyes

**Scarletwhisker**- Dark ginger she-cat with yellow eyes. Mother of Hummingsnake's kits; Oaktuft and Toadfang.

**Brindlefog**- White she-cat with gray paws, muzzle, and ears; has ice-blue eyes

**Flameshadow**- Dark ginger tabby tom with dark green eyes

**Oaktuft**- Brown tabby/tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Streamleg**- Gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Boughfog**- Gray, puffy tom with blue eyes

**Toadfang**- tortoiseshell tom with green eyes

**Gorseriver**- Dark gray she-cat with green eyes. Mother of Sorrelear's kits; Weedpaw and Bramblepaw.

**Aspenwish**- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

_**Apprentices:**_

**Bramblepaw**- Orange tabby tom with white underbelly and legs; has green eyes

_**Queens:**_

**Petalfire**- Gray tabby she cat with white underbelly and ice-blue eyes. Mother of Scorchtalon's kits; Maplekit, Treekit, and Moonkit.

_**Elders:**_

**Lilacfoot**- Ginger tabby she-cat with blue eyes

**Volenose**- Black tom with white underbelly and tail; has yellow eyes


	2. Opponents

**So, this is my (technically) first story, and I'll accept any advice you have! Just, don't flame please! Anyway, I hope you enjoy. The allegiances might be weird for now, but I will update them as each chapter is posted! So, there's probably only one reader as I post this, maybe none?**

**This may seem weird, but this is not the original lake territories that this takes place. But if you wish to think that, do so. It'll have different dens and placements of places, different training areas and such. Just so you understand why some places will be different, and some the same. (Sorry for this, it helps me as an author.)**

**Anyway, here is the chapter:**

* * *

><p><span>Prologue:<span>

In the top of a tree a black tom with dark gray stripes was perched, looking at the frozen, snow-covered lake. Wind gently ruffled his fur, and the feathers of his fire-colored wings. His light amber eyes glowed from the moonlight reflecting on them. He spread his wings and flew down, landing near the sparkling Moonpool.

A pair of green eyes glinted across the pool. "Scorchtalon." A dark ginger she-cat stalked around the pool, her muscles bulging from beneath her pelt. Her shoulder and a long, deep gash that oozed sticky blood. She laid her ears flat on her head and bared her teeth. "Your stupid clan killed my community I'd built!"

Scorchtalon flinched back. "_I_ killed _your_ community? Rogues and loners are replenishable, unlike clans, Coral!" He took a step forward with a bloody paw, leaving imprints on the soft snow.

Coral hissed, her fur bristling. She pounced in front of the dark tom, slamming her paws into his chest.

He fell onto his back, his wings crumpling. Claws sunk into his throat. He yowled and struggled beneath his enemy, clashing his muzzle harshly into hers. Scorchtalon took the advantage as his opponent was stunned, he ran and outstretched his wings. After in the air for a few heartbeats, he swooped down and knocked Coral off of her paws with his wing. He pinned her to her side, ripping her ears.

She lashed out at him with and open forepaw, her claws sinking into Scorchtalon's muzzle, and she dragged her claws through it. Coral got up and tumbled around with her enemy, her claw tips finding another place to pierce. She raked them across the side of Scorchtalon's throat, she had him under control with her weight.

Coral leaned, her gross breath penetrating Scorchtalon's senses. "Say goodbye to your clan and family." She hissed, her blood-stained teeth bared.

Scorchtalon's heart was aching. His mate, Petalfire, a wingless cat, had returned to ThunderClan barely three moons ago. She was soon going to have kits, in the comfort of the nursery. He no longer cared if she didn't love him near as much as he did her, as long as she was safe and away from Coral._Why doesn't she care for me anymore?_

Shadowfang, Stripeclaw, and Redtail were traveling far away, finding a better place to live. He violently kicked Coral with his claws unsheathed, his forelegs pinned.

Coral bit smacked Scorchtalon's nose and quickly bit down on his neck, sinking her teeth farther and farther.

Scorchtalon's life faded away in her grasp, his amber eyes grew milky and dull. He made a silent pleas before he was gone._Petalfire, raise our kits well._

* * *

><p><em>He opened his eyes to a beautiful meadow, trees with beautiful colors dotted the area. A pure, small stream flowed down a path. A small kit with white wings pounced after a butterfly joyfully. It was Snowkit. His gray tabby fur was sleek and shiny.<em>

_"The only kit we've ever had." A dark tabby grinned._

_His memory came back. Willowstar, the first leader of the winged-cats had escorted him to the wonderous place. Her words comforted him. "This section is free to us, no evil to stop our rule. No one may lead now, but together we direct." Her voice was so silky and soft._

_A fluffy, dark gray tom was grooming his ruffled fur. His blue eyes were bright as he saw Scorchtalon. "I see, you've joined!" The cat's dark blue wings re-adjusted._

_"Smokestar, a pleasure to be with you and Willowstar, my wing-leaders." Scorchtalon gave a small smile and settled down, his muscles relaxing. "Snowkit is here, happy. Where's the rest?"_

_Willowstar's ginger tabby pelt glistened with stars. "Playing, of course!" She yawned and rested her head on her paws._

_Scorchtalon shifted onto his side, and sighed in relief. "It's over for me, the battle is over."_

_Smokestar snorted. "Coral is a pigeon-brain, making unwanted battle against normal, peaceful cats."_

_"Maybe it's because we had gifts- wings." A light brown she-cat with darker brown swirls and a black muzzle commented, her black wings spreading for emphasis._

_Scorchtalon growled at himself inaudibly. "Is that why she didn't care for me?"_

_Willowstar seemed to read his thoughts, it was being emitted from her eyes. She turned to the light brown she-cat. "Mudfang has a point."_

_Then she prodded Scorchtalon, beckoning him with her ginger tail. "Come."_

_He followed her to a sparkling pool. He saw a gray tabby she-cat with ice-blue eyes. He froze. Petalfire. She was in the nursery, panting heavily with a stick held in her jaws. Her eyes were narrowed. A gray she-cat was resting her paw on Petalfire's flank, gazing into the queen's eyes. "Ready?" She mewed._

_Scorchtalon didn't realize Willowstar had left, and had given him the rest of her vole. He was prodded and looked at the she-cat, eyes wide as if she were the pool he was gazing into. "Are they gonna be okay?"_

_Willowstar stared at him with an undetermined emotion in her gaze._

_Scorchtalon bit his lip, seeing her answer in her eyes after a few moments. "No, they're not." He shook his head in sadness. "Something is wrong with them."_

_Sadly, Willowstar gave a slight nod, resting her tail on his shoulders. "We know, unlike the rest. This was unexpected. There's no prophecy for what's going to happen, and we aren't part of StarClan, so we can't do anything. I'm sorry for what this litter brings if it is a curse."_

* * *

><p><strong>If you'd like to give some advice, please do. Anyway, any guesses on what may happen? No need to answer that, if you don't want to. If you have negative feedback, just forget this story and don't review! But stories start slow-moving sometimes, getting interesting. I'll be doing a question each day that is completely random. (QOTD) Hope you enjoy stuff! Or a Challenge each day. (COTD) XP POZZIBLY BOTH! {You do not need to do or answer them, if you don't want to!}<strong>

**COTD: Spell what Mary Poppins says, (something you can say for fun.) Starts with super. (Ain't it obvious?)**


	3. Decisions and Curses

**Here we are with yet another chapter. As you all probably know, school will keep me from posting every day with the junk it throws at me. Yeah, that's with almost anyone now-a-days. So it is understandable, probably.**

**Snowfall16: **Thanks for taking time to encourage me! I've been thinking of what you said, and making three books might be a small struggle. I know you will be able to pull it off in "A New Rise" too! I wish you luck in NaNoWriMo-ing! (Unless you've already finished. *Glances around room and puts hoodie over head, trying to pull it over face.* In that case, I hope it was fun doing that, even though it takes a lot of effort.) I am/was rooting for you, and always will!

**Blah, Blah, Blah, here's the chapter! **

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 1<strong> (Petalfire's p.o.v.)

Two sunrises ago, I had a litter of three kits. Only me and Sparrowwhisker, the medicine cat, knew. I rasped my tongue over a light ginger pelt, who was Maplekit; the oldest, and a gray pelt- Treekit; my second-youngest. I gazed at my youngest with animosity flaming in my eyes.

I laid on my flank, wishing I would just fall asleep.

Then I remembered- today I would present each little kit to ThunderClan, revealing them to the other cats that were so curious.

My kits were bundled up, sleeping. I picked up Maplekit, who wailed in protest. Before moving, I glared at her youngest kit._A curse, you are indeed! Just like your father_. I walked out of the nursery with the ginger tabby kit in my jaws.

Cats gathered in front of the nursery murmured their praise and thoughts.

A black tom sat with his tail wrapped around his paws at the side of the nursery entrance, looking at the earth in front of him silently.

I handed the black tom- Sparrowwhisker, my kit, announcing to the crowd. "This is Maplekit, I happily welcome her into ThunderClan!" I forced a smile, then carried the kit back to it's nest.

My white belly brushed against the stone floor as I picked up my gray kit, who seemed to have orange stripes on his legs. Once exiting, Sparrowwhisker's yellow eyes gleamed. "We also welcome Treekit to our clan." He gulped as the I went to grab my last kit.

I bit hard down on the scruff of the white kit with shiny silver patches, carrying it miserably out of the den.

Bracken swished behind me as I dropped the kit, my head still hanging.

There were gasps emitting from the group of cats. I recognized Hollowstar's pained gasp in the midst of them all.

I growled. "This is Moonkit, which I curse." My ice-blue eyes were fueled with anger as I glanced at the kit.

It was white with beautiful silver patches. Emitting from each shoulder was a delicate wing. They were pure white, in the middle was a stripe metallic silver lining the feathers, along with around the edges and on the bottom feathers. This was on each wing, and the silver matched the patches on the fragile kit's pelt. The runt mewed, scrabbling in the snow.

I saw other cats giving nods of agreement. Hollowstar, a black tom with a white underbelly and stockings even had the same thoughts, I could tell. Sparrowwhisker shook his head, signaling I to return my kit to it's nest.

He looked at the clan. "Petalfire joined us almost three moons ago, giving us these wonderful kits. Well- mostly. Anyway, now we shall continue daily life."

As the group dismissed, they gave not as enthusiastic cheers as usual. "Maplekit! Treekit! Moonkit. Maplekit! Treekit! Moonkit." Each time "Moonkit" was said, the clan fell into a whisper, increasing once again to say the other kit's names.

Hollowstar stayed back, his muzzle only a whisker-length away from mine. "I don't mean to be as a Dark Forest cat, but I want that kit gone!" He hissed, his breath hot in the frosty weather.

I hated Moonkit, but she needed to grow before being abandoned. "Can't we wait until she's older, so she has hope?"

The leader's fur lightly bristled, as he turned back. "I will choose when she leaves, as long as it happens. _No_ kits will be produced from her, _ever_. It'll effect the bloodline of the clans. We must make sure she develops no relationships." He suppressed a growl through clenched teeth, his paws crunching in the snow as he ambled to the medicine den.

I returned to my nest and let my kits suckle. I sighed. _I can already imagine the gathering. Hollowstar sitting on the branch, depressingly gazing upon the crowd. "I has given birth to a new litter. Maplekit, Treekit, and-" she thought of him gagging before mentioning her name. "Moonkit. The- winged one. I don't know how this happened, but she will be left to die."_ My thoughts floated in my mind. I wouldn't go to the gathering and hear what would happen. Or would I? Half of a moon left, then the clans would go to the gathering. _I will get to go!_ One last thought of happiness occurred in my head, and I dozed off.

*** (Dark Forest's p.o.v.)

_Thick, gray fog slowly stirred on the earth. The sky was replaced with blacks and reds, all sorts of dark colors. Trees stretched so high their tops weren't visible, their trunks twisting and the branches gnarled. A thick, black river flowed sluggishly, and seemed to bubble every so often._

_A dark tabby with amber eyes padded towards a scared, gray tabby with a white underbelly and legs. He chuckled maniacally. "Lost, are ya? I can help you find your way back, if you wish." His breath stunk worse than crow-food and mouse bile combined._

_The she-cat's ice-blue eyes lessened in width by a bit, and her fur died down. "You will?"_

_"Of course, I'm not going to kill you, pigeon-brain!" He tried to sound convincingly friendly, but a growl remained in his throat. He raced off. "Coming?" His voice hardly echoed with the thickness of the air, but the she-cat could still hear him._

_"What's your name?" She asked, gazing into his amber eyes._

_He looked at her fiercely, his hackles raised. "Tigerstar. I assume you are- Petalfire?" Tigerstar slid his long claws through the soft dirt that was unseen beneath the thick mist._

_"Y-yes. Where do we go now?" Petalfire was slightly shocked._

_"Let me talk!" Tigerstar snarled, lashing out at the queen, creating a gash in her cheek._

_Petalfire gulped and remained silent, not speaking for specific terms._

_"I heard you had a kit with wings." The dark tabby sat, his muscles rippling with more than just strength._

_She didn't know if she should say anything, so she gave a curt nod._

_Tigerstar smiled evilly, then his emotion faded into a cold glare. "You need to rid of it soon, why not just kill it? I mean, she's gonna die without any others anyway!" He hissed demandingly. "You will receive a reward if you do!" The tom tried to make a gleeful gleam in his eyes, failing at being happy._

_Petalfire brightened up, standing tall for once. "What prize?"_

_"You'll get it once you do what I said!" Tigerstar snapped._

_She felt a spark of hesitation, but remembered she didn't exactly love Moonkit. "I will complete this task, she is a curse to the clans. Thank you, Tigerstar."_

_The dark tabby tom faked a grin, thinking of what he was hiding from Petalfire. In a barely audible voice, he hissed. "She'll get that gift soon..."_

_The small tabby she-cat gave a questioning glance at Tigerstar, then shrugged it off. "So, where-"_

_"Here!" Tigerstar turned back, sinking his long claws into the queen's shoulders and throwing her down a hole._

_Petalfire fell, grasping for any roots sticking out. Blackness engulfed her and she fell, yowling hopelessly. "Help, anyone!" No one heard her as she fell into a warm, thick, slimy substance. She gagged, it felt like she was swimming in blood. _No, it must be the water._ She swam what felt like up, her head soon emerging from the murky water._

_It was pitch-black, nothing was light. She flung her paws around helplessly, finally smacking the riverbank hardly. "Ow!" She dug her claws into it and pulled herself out of the disgusting water blindly. Petalfire shook off, not wanting to groom herself. She did anyway, tasting blood once she reached her torn shoulders. After cleaning the muck off of her pelt, she fell onto her flank, closing her eyes and sleeping._

The queen woke up in her nest, surprised to see her kits sleeping. Her pelt felt the same as before she'd fallen asleep by the murky water. She remembered what she was assigned to do. Soon enough, she was going to kill her youngest daughter, Moonkit.

* * *

><p><strong>"Okay, that's <em>cold!" <em>Sorry, I should realize what she is doing, or does she already understand? [Confusion here?] I don't know. Anyway, what are your beliefs about this assignment? What do you think Tigerstar is hiding from I? Review please! I will answer my own challenge or do it as well, and post the results or correct answer on each chapter. {If it is something I can respond to/answer} Here is the Answer of the day! (Hope you aren't cheating)**

**ATOD: ****(Yes, I memorized it- Therefore I am not cheating!)**** You spell it this way: Super-cali-fragil-istic-expi-ali-docious! (Without the: -'s. That was so you could read it betta!) **

**QOTD: What's your favorite food, and do you think your cat (if you have one) would like it?**

**COTD: Take a pen and disassemble it. Take a mechanical pencil's lead, and dip it in the ink tube. Write your name with the ink from the lead on your paper. Then do whatever you wish with the lead, and assemble the pen back together. (A 'clicky' pen) {Also, this can be wherever you want. (At school, home, friends house,) If you worry about breaking the pen, don't worry about it.} You don't have to type your results in, for that'd be giving away personal information...**

**THANKS FOR READING (AND POSSIBLY REVIEWING!) XP**


	4. Attempts and Successes

**Hi, sorry for the wait. Happy Thanksgiving yesterday! I have been thinking of what to type, and might post more than one chapter today. It seems weird, I know. I have no thoughts right now, so here is the chapter for today!**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 2<strong>(Petalfire's p.o.v.)

One sunrise ago I'd visited Tigerstar, who seemed to match me, even though he was a little harsh. That night I had woke up, and Maplekit's eyes opened. Treekit had opened his, resting the rest of the day. I was relieved Moonkit hadn't opened hers yet, so she'd be easy prey.

The two older kits were sleeping, while Moonkit scrambled in my jaws. The kit's wings fluttered violently.

I padded out of the den and snow crunched under my paws as I crept over to the clearing, resting the kit down on a flat stone the apprentices would fight on for training.

I eyed a metallic patch under Moonkit's ear. The kit squirmed, then her eyes fluttered open, revealing deep-blue orbs. The kit scrambled to her paws in panic, her eyes wide.

My paw was raised, with claws unsheathed. I was about to strike the blow on M

oonkit's face. _Are you kidding? Right as I was about to strike!_ I put my paw down and smiled convincingly. "I saw a piece of prey by you sweetie, sorry for the scare."  
>I hesitated, but nuzzled the small kit. She gave a squeak. "Other cats said you were trying to kill me!"<p>

*******(Moonkit's p.o.v.)

Teeth grabbed at my scruff and I flapped my wings, feeling a cold breeze ruffle my fur. I shuddered and was set down on an extremely cold surface.  
>Voices rushed into my ears.<p>

_"Open your eyes, quick!"_

_"Your mother will kill you!"_

_"I need to see you live longer, open those wondrous eyes!"_

I sat still, then forced my eyelids to open. I saw a gray tabby cat with her teeth bared, a paw raised with gray claws unsheathed. I jumped to her paws and puffed up. _No, no!_

The cat put down her paw and smiled. "I saw a piece of prey by you sweetie, sorry for the scare." She nuzzled the kit with a cold, wet nose.

I squeaked and jerked back. _Liar!_ "Other cats said you were trying to kill me!" I managed to hiss.

The she-cat gave a confused gaze to me, not convincing me that she meant it. "You must have imagined them, Moonkit."

"Why did you try to kill me?" I scanned my mother, seeing something unfamiliar. _No wings? Poor mum! Wait, she tried to kill me! I'm a mouse-brain!_

"So I can receive a gift!"

"Wouldn't you rather me be alive, or dead? I thought _I_ was a gift!" I glared at mum. "I am not loved! At least the rest of the clan will love me!" I realized how tired I was, and lay with my paws tucked in.

"You are no gift, no one else cares for you! Are you a flea-brain? Wait, you're only just fox-dung and crow-food that mated! That is better than a cat with wings like you!" Petalfire ran off, muttering inaudibly.

I let a tear run down my face, more following. I mourned, confused. I squoze my eyes shut miserably.

******(Petalfire's p.o.v.)

_A path that could fit a monster was level, and trees lined the path, slightly leaning. The sun had rays dappling the ground, coming in lines from the gaps in the tree's leaves. A river flowed straight through the path, a fish quickly swimming along through it._

_A dark brown tabby with amber eyes glared at Moonkit, baring his teeth irritably. "Ugh. Petalfire, you failed; now I must finish the job, as always!"_

_I came running towards him, panting. "I can do it. Let me."_

_"You would have if you were truly a warrior. But you are too afraid to shed blood of others. Scram, coward." He looked back at the winged kit and licked his lips. "I suddenly feel hungry, for bird. Since there's none around here..." He turned and looked at the treetops, then back to the silver-patched kit. "You'll be my meal." He unsheathed his claws and laughed murderously._

_I launched myself in front of the kit, hissing at Tigerstar. "I can kill like a true warrior! We are similar, Tigerstar. Please!" I narrowed my eyes._

_"Fine. Show me what you can do, and do it well! I can bargain, the kit for your reward... And, be a true warrior, unlike you silly clan cats. I can teach you so much more."_

_I turned around and laughed. "Just because you're my kit doesn't mean I love you!"_

_Moonkit's blood was cold. She attempted to run away, but found herself frozen in place. Then she found her limbs again, but it was too late._

_I raked my claws along my kit's face, right above her eye. My claw nagged onto the bottom of Moonkit's ear._

_The kit fell over, breathless. Blood streamed down her face and she panted, raising to her paws lazily._

_I stomped onto the kit, pinning her and whispering into her ear. "And you thought you were my gift!"_

_My claws dug into Moonkit's belly, and she yowled in pain. She was innocent, and was being killed. She flapped her wings and kicked with all of her might, claws unsheathed. The white kit with silver patches had one of her hind claws stab into my face, right between my eyes._

_I gave a small yelp, then spread Moonkit's legs apart. I took both of my pairs of fore-claws, and slid them straight down Moonkit's belly. I bit the kits neck as hard as possible, and her body fell limp._

_I tore her throat apart, blood pooled around the kits dead body. I looked at Tigerstar and saw a pleased look in his eyes._

_He smirked, his ears pricking. "Good for starters, Petalfire. Now come with me." He padded into the grove of trees, which slowing began to twist and gnarl, turning gray and growing fungus. The grass disappeared and mist covered the ground. The sky was blocked out and black. "You'd be a mouse-brain not to recognize that this is The Dark Forest." Tigerstar growled._

_I sat confidently, not scared of anything now that I was on Tigerstar's good side. "Do I get my reward, now?"_

_The evil tom squinted for a moment, then jumped onto a rock. "Petalfire, you will now know something only we know. Not even StarClan knows of this. You just killed a kit that would grow, changing how cats thought about others- in a good way." He put on a grin. "Dark Forest cats will be proud of you."_

_I sat triumphantly, lifting my chin. "I am honored." Blood stained my teeth, and it was all I could taste. It was somewhat pleasing to have the blood of my cursed kit in my mouth. It was perfect for my pallet._

_Tigerstar licked a paw lazily. "I welcome you to our clan. You serve for us now, just like that." He gestured in the direction I had killed Moonkit. "Every night you'll come and train with us, and more." He hissed, walking into the shadows._

_I smiled, thinking to myself._ I know now, I killed one who would have- improved the clans life...

* * *

><p><strong>What? Do you believe Moonkit is dead? Why did Petalfire kill her own daughter? Tigerstar is in the book, for sure bro! Anyway, how do you think Moonkit would change the ways of the clan? What is going to happen? This isn't really a cliffhanger, and I am aware of that.<strong>

**AOTD: My favorite food is Basically Thanksgiving/Christmas food- Mashed potatoes, Pork roast, Ham, Turkey, Corn, Rolls. I KNOW my cat loves pork and gravy. He will go mouse-brained if he don't get some pork!**

**QOTD: If you were a cat, what superpower would you have if you could get one?**


	5. Recovering Yet Discovering

**Hey! Next chapter is here. I am going to make a story type thing, it doesn't matter how late you review, unless it's like one year later... Stuff like that? I don't know, I need names for other cats, and I need help. I am annoying, okay. Now- here:**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 3<span>**(Moonkit's p.o.v.)

I woke up, my eyes bleary. A pair of yellow eyes were gazing at me. I felt a pain above my eye. "W-where am I?" I squeaked. My vision was still clouded, and I laid my ears flat on my head, recalling my dream. _Mum killed me, now I remember!_ I hissed at myself, my brow stinging. My white and silver-patched fur was rumpled, along with the feathers on my wings.

"Well, you're in the medicine cat den." A black tom mewed, stretching in his nest. "I wish you weren't, but it's my job." He murmured.

I shot him a painful glare, then lay down on my back, kicking the air. "Wow, what a fox-hearted clan I have." I growled.

My blood ran cold as I realized I was- alive. Was that just any normal dream? With my mother in it!? My flank thumped the ground, I lifted my head to see the medicine cat better. "Um... I had a dream."

He laughed. "Every cat has dreams, dear."

"Not every cat has a dream with their mother in it. Nor do they have dreams with their mum killing them in the worst ways!" I dropped her head once more.

Sparrowwhisker gave a questioning look, and his brow raised. "Your mother killed you in your dream? Was there any other cat?" He rose to his paws, stabalizing his balance.

"There was a dark brown, huge cat with super long claws, he told her to kill me. Oh, his eyes were amber... I heard the name, Tigerstar, too." I yawned, flinching from my brow-pain.

Sparrowwhisker bristled. "Tigerstar visited a kit? So, your mother killed you because of him?"

"Yeah, he said that he'd give her a gift."

The medicine cat's gaze bored into my pelt. "And you aren't dead, just a scratch above your eye." His eyes were filled with confusion and complexity.

I gave a frightened nod, feeling like a claw was being dragged across my spine. "H-h-how long have I been sleeping?"

"We found you with dry blood on your face a quarter-moon ago, and you didn't wake up once until now. Snow had frozen onto your fur, and you were freezing cold, like a dead cat." Sparrowwhisker shuddered, as if remembering something horrible and hideous.

I clambered onto my paws, they wobbled and gave up. I sighed. _I have to learn to walk, then I can explore camp and meet more cats, no matter how rude they are._ My eyes fell upon a light ginger she-kit with innocent, icy eyes. "Who- why?"

The kit smiled and looked at me proudly. "I'm your sister, Maplekit." Then her eyes had a film of ice cover them, firey anger behind it. "I'm the sister of a cat with wings. I don't know why, but I don't like y- nevermind." She turned tail, running out of the den.

"Me, right? She hates me. Maybe my dad will like me, who knows. Or he'll be told to kill me. That'll make sense to me." I retorted, glaring at the bracken that swished slowly at the entrance. "Having wings is good, I thought." A tear trickled down my face, and I lazily groomed myself.

Sparrowwhisker gave a small nod, and sat by me, stroking his tail down my spine. "Your father... You don't have one, Moonkit."

I jerked up, my eyes wide. "I don't? He's dead?" My legs had sudden strength and I lifted a paw.

"N- no! He just; well, Petalfire claims that she doesn't have a mate." He sighed, and rested his tail. "She's very suspicious and secretive- not liking to tell her past." He padded to his nest. "In two sunrises you can leave the den."

_Mom? I need to ask her. I am her daughter, after all!_

My ear felt torn, and I realized it was nicked at the very bottom. I sighed, wishing I could be scampering around with my littermates. Or was Maplekit the only one I had? My pain was ebbing. I yawned, resting my head on my paws. _Maybe something good can come from this._

******* (Maplekit's p.o.v.)

I ran from the den, kicking snow. _My mouse-dung sister finally woke up! Goodness, she took forever. I need someone to play with, even if they have lame wings._

Petalfire was picking a scrawny mouse from the fresh-kill pile. My heart flipped and I smiled at her. "Hey mom! How are you lately?"

She looked exhausted and her eyelids drooped, her paws dragged through the snow as she walked. Mum shook her head and dropped the vole. "Stronger, and tired." She mumbled, plopping down and eating the vole. She looked up at me irritably. "Don't just sit and watch me, do something." Her mew was cold and her breath was visible and she fumed.

I unsheathed my claws and dug them into the dirt, my light ginger fur puffing up as wind zoomed around. I nipped the squirrel and ran off to Treekit. "Hey brother!" I yowled, bumping into him. "Sorry..." I muttered.

His tabby fur had tufts poking out, and his long legs were wobbling. He had an odd look in his dark green eyes. "It's okay..." He stuttered, his whiskers twitching.

"What's wrong?" I insisted.

He looked at his paws. "Nothing, really." He looked deep in thought and his tail lashed, a spark flashed in his eyes.

I shook my head and lowered it, biting my tongue. _What do cats have shoved in their throats these days? Crow-food? Mouse bile?_

My heart was beating quickly as I ran into a black tom with a white underbelly. His yellow eyes pierced my sight as they flamed with anger.

"What is it now?" He hissed, his eyes devilish.

"Didn't mean to, I swear!" I wailed, cowering down and pinning my ears down. "Honestly, I wasn't paying any attention- please forgive me!"

Hollowstar was awfully stern lately, always growling at anyone who made a mistake.

_This should make him seeth._

He lifted a paw and shoved me over. "Don't make me do anything to you, I will if I need to!" He hissed, probably tempted to unsheath his claws. "I _hate_ clumsiness, and you know that!"

I nodded, gulping once he lifted his large paw off of my chest. I ran for my mother, snuggling close. "Mummy."

She looked at me with worry. "What's wrong, Maplekit?" She mewed, stoking my back with her tail.

"Ho- Hollowstar p-p- pinned m- me down, and h-h- hissed at me like h-he was g-g- going to kill me." I stammered, my lip quivering.

Her gaze hardened and she looked at the leader. "Stay here." She ordered, and she stomped off towards the leader.

I stalked her and hid behind a tree, watching- no matter how scared I was.

Petalfire flattened her ears, baring her teeth. "How dare you do that to my daughter!"

Hollowstar looked back; a careless face on. His bottom lip drooped a little, and his eyelids were drooping. I could still see his glare through his eyelids. "Oh well." He snorted, padding to his den.

My mother swiped a paw at his flank. "Are you kidding? You bullied a kit!" She growled, eyes wide with shock.

"I'm sorry. I don't know why, but I am aging too fast. I've been leader for twenty-four moons now, and I already feel like an elder. I was seventeen moons old when I became deputy, and Brackenstar died two moons later. I'm a very, very, very cranky elder. Some aren't cranky at all- but... We need a new leader, Petalfire. A force is pulling me to hate and I can't help but accept." He sighed, sitting down.

"Forty-three moons old, and this is happening? What is wrong with your hate? I mean, pinning and yelling at kits?!" The tabby queen stiffened.

"Featherstreak will make a wonderful leader. But who will be the next deputy?" Hollowstar moaned.

Petalfire gave a puzzled look. "You must speak with Sparrowwhisker about that, I am only a queen, so I can't help. Good luck, Hollowstar."

I was surprised. _Hollowstar is giving up his leadership? StarClan, is this approved? Wow!_ I pelted along through undergrowth, and pounced onto a silver tabby tom. "Oh, sorry Seafang!"

He nodded in apology and hid me as if on cue as my mother ran past, stopping with her ears perked and tail straight out. "Maplekit!" She yowled, worry in her eyes.

I jumped from behind the tabby and pounced onto my mother, wrestling her fur. "Got the fox! I got it!" I shouted, being knocked off by my mother.

"I was about to address the clan, don't scare me like that!" A playful gleam was in the gray tabby's ice-blue eyes.

"Hey, momma? Why is Treekit scared?" I asked, putting a pleading look on.

"I don't- know." Petalfire mumbled, padding off.

_Is she hiding something? She must be!_ I zoomed around camp, careful not to crash into any cats. I smashed my head against a rock, and felt dizzy. "Ow!" Blood trickled down my forehead, and I gasped. "Mommy, I'm bleeding! Help me mum!" I fell onto my side and took large breaths.

Black spots were taking over my vision, and I saw a glimpse of white above me. "Mom?" I whispered, my eyes closed and I felt nothing, just blackness.

* * *

><p><strong>What's gonna happen? Will Hollowstar retiring effect anything, I actually don't know yet. Any suggestions for the future of my story? OC's? If you can, please review and give me any type of OC. I need a little help.<strong>

**ATOD: This was inspired by one of the Erins series, "Omen of The Stars." I love their powers, and wish I had all of them. But if I had to choose a different one from those- it would be: Shape Shifting or Flight. If I could be a shape-shifting cat, man; that would be insane! And having wings would benefit in battle. Maybe even the power of speed? Like, really fast; but deadly! I don't know, that's just my opinion.**

**QOTD: What does your cat (once again, if you have one) or dog look like? [I don't know what else to ask...]**

**RANDOM FACT: You probably already know this. I LOVE PARENTHESIS! {That's how you spell it, right?} [Yeah, horrible grammar.] (Tehe.)**


	6. A Deal

**How are ya'll? I am good, and would like to post for you another chapter. I have been tired and working lots lately, I hope to keep posting frequently, sorry if I ever take forever to post a chapter. Other than that, here's the replies;**

**FanficTo-A-T-**I made her seem like that for the first chapter, so no offense taken. As time goes, it'll unroll itself!

**Bobbie1776-** Correct for chapter 2! Yeah, I suggest you don't give your cat chocolate... And that challenge isn't the easiest, but you get credit no matter what!

**Hope this chapter is interesting or okay enough. I also hope it ain't confusing! **

* * *

><p><strong><span>Chapter 4<span>**(Treekit's p.o.v.)

I looked up at the empty, invisible sky. I sat in the midst of a long path that was lowered beneath the ground a fox-length. Fog swirled above my ears, and roots draped from the dirt around me. It felt as if someone was breathing on the back of my neck as I cowered in fear.

A distant yowl of pain made be jump, my fur bristling. I was now out of the deepened path, and was standing on the roots of a twisted tree. Mist overlapped my paws and licked the ground of the forest, every so often leaping up.

On the other side of the path was an unevenly mottled gray tom with a white face, his shoulders large and his muscles rippling. His amber eyes were giving a wicked vibe.

I felt the roots beneath me spread apart, and I fell between them. They became slightly thinner and taller. The gnarled boughs had dirt covering their gray forms. I tried to squeeze through, but only my face could shove into the gaps, not my whole head. I whimpered and circled anxiously, waiting to fall into a black pit of blood and screaming cats like in my previous dreams.

The tom was in front of the trap, smiling. "Isn't this great, Treekit?" His breath was rancid and smelled like blood and crow-food. "Just you, and me." He muttered.

I froze. Tiny roots wrapped around my paws, keeping me from moving. The dirt wall behind me had two roots burst out, which twined around my back, swerving to my chest- not blocking off my blood circulation or breathing.

My stomach was sick, and bile rose in my throat. _There's so many different things- Meeting a cat, being trapped, getting out of the path._ Usually I'd just fall into blood, and claws would tear at my pelt, adding blood to the pool. Each dream; I noticed the blood pool was slightly filled more- it was probably my blood that filled it.

The cat heaved a large breath, and looked at me- his gaze had softened. "No worries, boy. I would have taken your life by now if I meant any harm." He meowed.

The whole forest fell, along with me and the tom. A whole new scene appeared. I was in a beautiful meadow with trees dotting the area. The sky was bright blue with large, white puffy clouds. A warm breeze stirred the grass.

"Ah, nice to be here. I'm Thistleclaw, by the way- Treekit." He flicked his tail at me.

I could speak. "What happened?"

He chuckled. "Your nightmares are ending, Treekit. But there will be more, so don't go rogue on me! I need _you_!" He leaned for me, and his breath smelled like mint leaf rather than blood now.

"But, I am only a kit!" I argued, placing one paw forward.

Thistleclaw rolled his eyes. "We all start out as kits, mouse-brain!" His pelt was sleek and glimmered in the sunlight.

The sky turned dark, and stars lit it. The moon was full, and shone brighter than the sun any day. Suddenly a tree sprouted from the ground in front of me, and I stepped to the side. It grew, and one of it's branches grabbed me, pulling me up with it. I couldn't breath once I reached a certain height. _I am too high in the sky!_ The branch released it's grasp, and I fell, beginning to see the earth's floor.

A branch caught my scruff, and my feet were three fox-lengths away from the grassy meadow's surface. It let go, and I thumped onto the ground, my paw hitting first. "OWWW!" I yowled loud enough for the whole clan territories to hear.

Thistleclaw ran up to me calmly. "Understand I am not here to help you be safe, but to guide you into the right ways, Treekit." He whispered into my ear, his minty breath seeping into my skin.

I looked up. "Huh?" I muttered, biting my tongue.

"I need you to do a chore for me, please."

*******(Sparrowwhisker's p.o.v.)

I was counting off herbs in my store, when Flameshadow came in.

"Sparrowwhisker, Treekit's paw! It won't work at all!" He exclaimed, panting.

Petalfire followed, a bundle of gray tabby fur in her jaws. "Here he is." She paced after placing him in the nest closest to my store. "I'm so worried, so, so worried." She kept pacing, her ears flat on her head.

I examined his paw and Petalfire stopped moving. I prodded his paw every so softly. "Can you feel that?" I mewed.

"No..." Treekit muttered, looking at me hopefully.

I gazed upon Petalfire's tabby pelt- which almost matched Treekit's. "His paw is completely dislocated. It won't be any use whatsoever anymore. I can try snapping it back into place, but-"

"Do it! Whatever helps him feel better!" She demanded, tears brimming her eyes.

"Get me a stick." I ordered, then looked at Treekit. "I'm sorry."

He gave a weak nod.

I turned back, grabbing bindweed to hold his paw in place, and grabbed the freshest dandelion leaves possible. I sighed. _This is the best I can do for Treekit, poor thing. The middle of leaf-bare provides no herbs that are fresh, and we can't risk anymore injuries- or I'll be useless!_ I grabbed a poppy pod and shook two seeds out. Plenty of these- good thing.

I handed Treekit a dandelion leaf. "Chew this."

Petalfire returned with a thin, frost-covered stick. "Got this, anything else?"

"Actually, yes. I need you and Flameshadow to stand at the entrance of the den. It will help me concentrate."

Petalfire opened her jaws in protest, snapping them shut once I glared at her. "Let's go." She muttered, beckoning Flameshadow with her tail. His dark ginger pelt rippled as he walked out of the den.

I looked at the helpless kit who'd finished chewing the leaves. He bit the stick on cue. I looked at his limp paw. Then I rested one paw on his leg, the other on his paw. "Ready? When I say, bite, bite the stick. Okay?"

Treekit nodded, looking at the den ceiling.

"Bite!" I hissed, pushing the paw and feeling it slightly snap into place. I took some bindweed and wrapped it carefully around the kit's paw. After binding his paw, I placed the poppy seeds in front of him. "Eat them, and rest."

I walked to the entrance, grabbing some cobweb I'd been saving in the crack I hid with bramble tendrils. I placed that over the binding and nodded to myself. "Flameshadow! Petalfire! Come in, now!" I hissed at the den entrance.

The queen entered, going straight for her kit. "Oh, poor boy. Will he be okay?"

"One moon in the den, maybe two." I explained.

Hollowstar came padding through the bramble tendrils. "We need to speak, alone." He meowed.

"Well, you two must leave. Come back later, please." I signaled them out with the flick of my tail, and lead Hollowstar into the nest next to mine.

He looked at Monnkit, Maplekit, and Treekit worriedly.

"No worries, they're sleeping."

"Good." He shuffled his paws. "I need to talk to you about my leadership."

I perked my ears and cocked my head. "What about?"

"Well, I feel that I need to step down from my position and become an elder. There's a force making me angry all of the time- I can't do it Sparrowwhisker, I just can't." He sighed, placing his head on his paws.

"We'd need to do this tonight, for in two sunrises is the gathering- and tomorrow Featherstreak can become the leader. That way the night of the gathering, we can have our new leader." I suggested.

"Or we can do both tonight." Hollowstar insisted.

"That is very reasonable, but... Tonight you must go to the Moonpool and give up your leadership." I reasoned, swaying myself.

The black leader gave a faint nod and worked his way out of the den. "I'm happy we had a quick talk about that."

*******(Featherstreak's p.o.v.)

My patrol was just returning, and the sun was down. The sky was a deep blue and purple as the moon rose. A cold breeze welcomed me into the hollow. Hollowstar was on top of the Split Rock, as if waiting. His expression was dull and tired.

I dropped my mouse and blackbird, sitting below the rock by my leader. He gazed at me with thoughtful eyes, twitching his whiskers.

_What is it?_ I thought.

My short gray fur glistened in the moonlight, and my green eyes filled with confusion.

"Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the Split Rock for a clan meeting!" Hollowstar yowled.

Surprised, the clan collected beneath the rock, waiting for what the leader would say. Sparrowwhisker poked his head from the den.

"It was my honor to serve you all as leader, but my time is done. Tonight I travel to the Moonpool to rid of all of my lives but one. No lives shall subtract from Featherstreak's leadership. She will decide the new deputy. From now until the day I die, you will all know me as- Hollowheart."

Cats gave gasps of shock and concern. Moonkit came from the den. "Featherstar will lead! Hollowstar shall perish!" She yelled, knowledge filling her dark blue eyes.

Sparrowwhisker pinned her down. "How dare you!" He growled.

Hollowheart stepped down from the rock and faced Moonkit; whispering something barely audible. "I may not be leader, but you aren't going to like what you just said!"

I sighed. _In four moons, she'll be an apprentice._

Hollowheart turned to the kit. "Moonkit-" He then looked at me seriously. "Whether I am leader or not, she is getting kicked out of our camp! In other words, Moonkit- prepare for the day you get exiled!"

* * *

><p><strong>We heard this before, but he must be persistent to make Featherstreak do it. Will she? Duh, Duh, Duh! (Tehehe) "Duh." :) Anyway, thanks for reading.<strong>

**AOTD: My first cat is a black tom with one white dot, smack dab on the middle of his chest. He has green eyes- his name is Ash. **

**My second cat is white with orange ears, dots on the inner side of each paw, streaks around his nose, and an orange striped tail. His eyes are ice-blue. His name is Cosmo.**

** My dog is like a husky, he is an alaskan malamute/wolf. He has a black back and top of tail, silver flanks and chest. white undertail, face, legs. (Basically transitioning from black on top to white on bottom.) He has brown eyes, and his name is Mogli- he is bigger than any wolf I've seen! **

**Yep, Cosmo gets along with Mogli just fine, but Ash hates him A LOT! Ash is literally like a curse if you meet him, he hisses at everyone and only loves his close family. The only times we see him is every-other day, for he is an outside cat. Cosmo is cuddly and kind, but he has gotten into the outer-areas. Now I only see him once a day, or maybe once every two days because of school, but he stays real close to our house! The reason we kicked Cosmo outside is because my dad has developed allergies to dander, so we can't even touch our cats anymore!**

**Maybe I should close my mouth and let you answer the question, and review!**

**QOTD: Have you ever given your cat(s?) a warrior name and ceremony? (Or apprentice, leader, deputy- ect.) What's their name and virtues? (Even if they are an apprentice.)**

**Sorry, no challenge today! Forgive me, pls.**


	7. The First Meeting

**Hio! How are ya'll? Anyway, I have yet another chapter and hope it's okay. Here are the replies...**

**Snowfall16:**Sorry if I confused you, to him winged-cats are normal, so... He sees her as a different cat. Coral has no wings, by the way. Sorry 'bout that. I am happy you finished NaNoWriMo and all of your homework! What do Sticky Buns taste like? (Yeah, I have never had them, are they good?) Yes, I am 12. Thanks! I would love to fly, and wings would be hard to care for... I am sorry for the over-explaining, and I am very aware that I do that. I will try harder to let the reader's imagination flow more, (this chapter I may have over-explained it, I am thinking of how to lessen the explanation...) I love your OC's SOOO much! I will definitely use them! Trust me on the dark forest thing, you won't be mad about how little it is involved. Thanks for reading my chapters, even though you had to do homework. I hope you finished your homework! I can't wait for more of your story- and once again thanks for the motivation.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 5<strong>(Treekit's p.o.v.)

I lay on the damp, green grass. White clouds drifted in the sky, the aura of blooming flowers and growing herbs was present. A starling fluttered by, chirping it's melodies.

I sat up and wiggled my numb paw. No better! I just kept my paw off of the ground as I limped towards the maple tree.

Thistleclaw appeared. "There you are. I caught a sparrow for you." He nudged the plump bird over to me.

"Um, thanks?" I mewed, taking a cautious bite from the bird. I noticed it had a silver belly and wings, and it's talons and tail feathers were white. "M-m-Moonkit?"

Thistleclaw nodded, curving around me like a snake. "Yes." He whispered, licking his lips. "Moonkit."

I shivered. "What about her?" I queried, biting my tongue.

"I need her dead. And no one will suspect _you_. Your mother did it in her dreams, now you need to complete it in real." He explained, a demanding look in his amber eyes. "The night of the gathering, right before." He smiled, lifting his chin.

"My sister? Why?"

He suddenly looked alarmed. "She is not what we want." He flattened his ears on his head, glaring behind me.

I looked back and saw a ragged tortoiseshell she-cat with amber eyes. She hissed violently at Thistleclaw, and swept her fluffy white tail across the grass. "Leave the kit alone, Thistleclaw! We all know what will happen to him. He'll end up dead, and he's the last one we need here."

The gray and white warrior inclined his head irritably, flashing the warrior one last glare. "Very well then, Mapleshade." He hissed, giving me a nod. "It was nice seeing you." After that, he faded into the maple tree.

Mapleshade glared at me. "You must go to StarClan, not us. Thistleclaw's deal with you is wrong. Him and Tigerstar have no sense in Moonkit, unlike me." She pricked her ears. "Nothing else said."

I felt bile rise in my throat. _What do you want of her?_ I nodded curtly, shrinking a bit.

"Mouse-dung! Treekit, wake up now! WAKE UP RIGHT NOW!" She smacked me in the face and I plopped over, closing my eyes without hesitation.

I awoke in my nest, my paw aching. _She smashed me onto my paw!_ I groaned and saw Moonkit above me, looking playful.

"Hi Treekit. How are you doing? Sparrowwhisker said I could help you with herbs! So, how is your paw? Tell me, now!" She insisted.

"Good." I muttered. _Why do I have to kill her? Fox-dung! Why not Maplekit? She hates Moonkit! Not that I want her to die, either._

Mapleshade's mew broke through my ears. _"No, don't listen to him. Thistleclaw is not right, she is needed here with us!"_

*******(Moonkit's p.o.v.)

I arched my back in a long stretch, then walked over to Treekit's nest. Maplekit was currently gone. Sparrowwhisker had gone to collect some Catmint he'd been told of.

I prodded Treekit. His whiskers were twitching and he was kicking the moss. I prodded his flank once more.

He jerked awake.

I smiled, "Hi Treekit. How are you doing? Sparrowwhisker said I could help you with herbs! So, how is your paw? Tell me, now!" I put on a serious face.

Treekit looked frightened. "Good." He mewed, lying. His ears pricked and he nodded.

"Are you okay? Do you hear something like Dovewing used to?" I asked.

"Yep." He exclaimed, wiggling in his nest.

"I wish I could play with you. Maplekit is just so mean!" I growled, sitting down and curling my tail over my paws. "I need to play!" I wailed, flopping onto my back. My wings spread so I wouldn't crush them, and I looked at the den ceiling. I squeezed my eyes shut.

*****(Small break)

"Moonkit!" A snarl rose and caused me to reveal my dark blue pools of fear.

"Hello?" I mumbled, looking around. I saw a tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat standing near a maple tree, flicking her tail irritably.

"You're here! Darkstripe! Brokenstar! Snowtuft!" She shouted. Her amber eyes sparkled with vengeance.

"Who are th-they? Wh-where am I?" I stuttered, my tail tip quivering.

"They are my friends. You are in what I call the Training Meadow. You're going to love it here, even though you're only a kit." She lifted her chin. "Now, don't fear my friends, they know I- like you." She gagged slightly, then looked behind herself.

A sleek, lean, well-muscled, dark gray tom with black stripes stepped from behind the tree, his yellow eyes piercing to look at.

Following him was a long-haired brown dark tabby fur that was patchy and matted crawled out of the exposed roots of the maple tree. He had a sturdy body with scars covering it. He had a broad, flat face and bright amber eyes. I noticed his tail had a bend in the middle of it.

Next was a small, skinny pure white tom, he had blue eyes. What made me gag was a long, pink scar snaking from his belly all of the way to his ear tip. He nodded to the ragged-furred tortoiseshell she-cat. "Nice to see you, Mapleshade." He mumbled.

She looked back at me. "Come, Moonkit. Come closer. We're nice, don't fear us." She grinned menacingly, as if lying.

I stood up on wobbly paws and took a few cautious steps forward. I kept my wings flat on my side, afraid they would slice them up. _I'm only a kit, and I'm visiting these cats I don't even know?_ I looked up at the four cats who were now one tail length away from me. "Hi." I squeaked.

Mapleshade gave me a strained; kind look. "Please, don't be scared. We are here to help you!" She licked her paw and drew it over her whiskers. "Meet Darkstripe, the dark gray tabby." She pointed her tail to the first cat that had come out.

He smiled at me and stood up, taking a paw-step forward. "Hello, Moonkit." He dipped his head and sat up again.

Mapleshade gestured towards the large dark tabby tom. "And Brokenstar."

The dark brown tabby's ruffled fur was dull. He stood up and put his paw next to mine. He smiled with sharp, yellow teeth. He took his paw away and cleaned the pads with his thorn-sharp claws unsheathed. "Hi." He meowed between licks.

Finally, she looked at the white tom and nodded. "Snowtuft."

I struggled not to see his scar.

The pure white tom's gaze bore into my pelt. "I am sorry about that. But I am less menacing than the rest of these cats." He meowed, inclining his head.

The tortoiseshell cat smirked. "Got that right, Snowtuft!" She growled, gazing at me once more. "There's another cat you need to meet." She hissed under clenched teeth.

I looked around, and spotted a pair of yellow eyes coming from the leaves of the tree. A blur of silver hopped down, and landed right in front of me. It was another she-cat. She had a silver, shiny pelt. Her tail all the way to her muzzle was all white. She had one black paw and ears, and a black tail-tip. Her yellow eyes provided a magnificent glow. Her left ear had the tip torn off, and a scar was along her chest. "Nice to see you!" She mewed welcomingly, reaching her black forepaw out to touch me.

I flinched back, flattening my ears to my head. "Who are you?" I hissed, baring my pure white teeth.

Then I saw two wings, one on each flank. They were pitch-black, crimson-red dappling them. I felt a forlorn feeling. I felt as if I knew her so well, but I didn't at all.

She pricked her ears. "Fox-dung! Moonkit, you're being woken up. I am-"

I opened my eyes and saw Sparrowwhisker. He looked at me with worry. "Are you okay?" He insisted.

I nodded and rolled over irritably. "I was dreaming, you know."

"Dreaming like someone was going to kill you!"

I ignored him, trying not to seeth. _Now I am stuck, unknowing of who she is!_ I hissed and stomped out of the den, my fur ruffled. "Who is she?!"

* * *

><p><strong>Who do <em>you <em>think the cat is? No worries, the Dark Forest won't be overused in this book. It wasn't the best and most detailed chapter, but I hope it was... okay? **

**AOTD: I gave one of my cats, Cosmo- an apprentice ceremony on October 28th. (His birthday is April 28th) I smoothed his fur down to make him look nice, but had to cradle him in my arms for the whole thing. My other cat, Ash- was already a warrior (I'm guessing) by the time I got into warriors. He's too hostile to even attempt giving him a ceremony. Cosmo's apprentice name is Cedarpaw, most-likely Fallpaw (for the season fall, in my naming cats story I'll have his looks listed, I don't really know what to name him... ) Ash is named Coalheart, for he kinda has a heart of coal sometimes!**

**QOTD: Have you ever climbed a tree? What's your favorite kind of tree? (i know, lame question.)**

**COTD: Watch a show that you hate, or a show your little siblings watch. (If you have any) Then tell me about the episode and what happened in it, in your review. {You don't need to, if it's that bad...} It can be a ep you remember that you've seen play many times, if you wish.**


	8. Featherstreak's Ceremony

**I am back! SOOOO[x100 more O's] sorry for the long wait! I tried to post it Saturday, but was gone ALL DAY! Then I really wanted family time- so... I hope this is... Okay? I am kinda backed up with writing right now, homework and stuff like that. *Kneels and looks to sky, closing eyes tight.* "Why, school? Why-hy-hy?!" Yeah, enough of that scene.**

**Snowfall16-**I edited it, no worries! Aspen is a cool name for a tree, I must agree. I am jealous you climbed a willow tree!

**Blazing Bright Streak of Light-** So, here is another update for you- thank you so much!

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 6<strong>(Featherstreak's p.o.v.)

Sparrowwhisker exited the den, his eyes blank. "Let's go." He mewed, gesturing me with his tail.

I followed. "Take care for now, ThunderClan." I whispered. Patrols were just returning, and the sky was black. The moon was going to come out soon, and I needed to become leader.

Snow crunched beneath my paws and a wind whistled in the branches of trees, whipping my fur around. Snow would fall soon, I could tell. The trees were bare of any leaves and frost sparkled on their branches. A bough snapped from it's tree and fell into snow with a small thump, to be buried soon in glimmering white softness. Traces of clouds struggled to survive in the sky, but broke apart and faded. Sliverpelt shimmered brightly as I neared the Moonpool.

We reached the end of the trodden-down path, finding large rocks and boulders in front of us. I hopped onto one, the snow slid and I went back down with it. I huffed, shook my pelt, and hopped back on, clinging with my claws. My gray pelt was neatly groomed until now, which was ruffled and covered in snow.

There was a tree by me, and I stepped onto one of it's roots for support. The wood was soft and slippery, but easier to stand on. I leaped off of it to the rock left of Sparrowwhisker, gaining my balance.

I inclined my head and lapped up water from the sparkling pool, then sat in silence. I felt my life rush away, and relief washed over me. I awoke, and I saw nine glimmering, starry cats. The scent of every season overwhelmed me. The aroma of blossoming New-leaf, the greens of Greenleaf, Musk of Leaf-fall, and the snowy tang of Leaf-bare.

"Welcome, Featherstreak. Are you ready for your nine lives, and leadership?" They asked.

"Yes, I am ready." I mewed, with a glance around the area.

A black she-cat padded forward and touched her nose to the top of my head. "With this life I give you strength, use it well to defend your clan." It was Lakeshadow, my mother's friend. The life sent a surge of pain through me, and I winced as it stopped.

Heartpelt came up. "With this life I give you patience. Use it to listen to explanations, and to happily strive with your clan."

A large brown tom was hardly recognizable for me. Then I remembered, Soilfoot; my mentor. "With this life I give you wisdom. Make the right choices, for benefit."

"With this life I give you enthusiasm. Use it for rejoicing in good things or activities, and never be let down." Starlingwhisker, my best friend touched her nose to my head. Once again I felt the sting of the life rushing through me, finding a place to settle.

Yarrowclaw, my half-dad gave me a tired look. "With this life I give you bravery and courage. Defend your clan with it, and don't give up." This time it was only a tingling sensation.

My real dad, Squirrelshadow; nodded to me. "With this life I give you truth. Tell what must be told, in the right way, no matter what may happen." He smiled.

Now it was Mossfur, my older brother. Tears welled up in my eyes. "With this life, I give you forgiveness. Not every cat makes the right choices, but you will find a way to forgive them." His dark gray fur glistened as her touched his nose to my head. The pain was like a claw traveling through my head, all the way straight into my heart.

My mother, a dark gray tabby with icy eyes padded forward. "With this life I give you protection. Guard the cats in need in your clan, no matter what the case."

A tear trickled down my eye once I saw Blizzardheart. He had died only as an apprentice- my apprentice. We'd grown so close as friends, and then he was killed by a rogue that neared our border one day. I tried to save him, and Sparrowwhisker had done everything to help him live. But the gash in his belly and the slice in his throat got infected, and he bled to heavily to live. The image of his scar-covered body with blood pooled around it almost covered up the ceremony taking place.

He looked at me, his white fur with brown splotches that had black stripes in them glistened, and he had the innocent look in his blue eyes from when he died. "Featherstreak, my mentor, and the one I loved and cared for most. With this life I give you love, faith, and compassion. Care for the cats of your clan have faith in them. Care for any other apprentices you may receive, and care for the ones that may be most annoying to you. Use it well as you lead your Clan in the ways of StarClan and the warrior code. I hail you by your new name, Featherstar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of ThunderClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honor your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity." I felt one thousand claws ripping at my heart as I recieved the life, dying down once he stepped away.

I was confused. _Why isn't the previous leader, Brackenstar, doing my last life?_

The StarClan cats cheered. "Fe-"

Another she-cat stepped forward. Her pelt was a metallic silver. From her tail to her muzzle was all white. Her tail had a black tail tip and ears, along with one black forepaw. I noticed she had black wings, dappled with crimson red.

"Wait." She whispered, padding up to me. "With this tenth life, I give you certainty and devotion. Use it well as a leader, and don't give up on what you think may be true." I fell to the floor at her touch, my body twitching violently. I opened my mouth in a silent scream, and curled up into a ball. My heart stung and bile rose in my throat I choked on plain air and tried to hiss. Then everything stopped, the life had been received. I stood up, and managed to croak three words.

"Who are you?"

She smiled comfortingly. "I am Spiritpool, Moonkit's real mother." She faded.

The StarClan ancestors continued their cheer. "Featherstar! Featherstar! Featherstar! Featherstar!"

We shared tongues, and I felt comfort without Spiritpool there. After finishing, I nodded farewell.

I was baffled, and I closed my eyes. I re-opened them, seeing the Moonpool glimmering in the dark blue dawn sky. Sparrowwhisker looked at me, and nodded.

We walked back down the path, back to camp. It wasn't the right time, but I had to call a deputy. I'd already decided who it was going to be, and StarClan would agree.

We arrived at camp, and I jumped onto the split rock. The moon was still up, lucky me. "Let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the split rock for a clan meeting!" I yowled, my tail tip quivering.

Slowly, cats gathered beneath the rock, yawning and cleaning their pelts.

After everyone was there, I announced. "As you all know, I am now Featherstar. Since there is no longer a deputy, I must appoint one." I licked my chest a few times, embarrassed. "I say these words before StarClan, so that the spirits of our warrior ancestors may hear and approve of my choice. The new deputy of ThunderClan is Seafang. I trust he will do good as a deputy, and will be a great leader for us in the future." I flicked my tail to dismiss the clan, and hopped off of the rock.

_Just remember, don't tell anyone of what happened. That I received a tenth life!_

* * *

><p><strong>TEN LIVES? Do you think this has to do with anything? (sorry, hurrying here.)<strong>

**AOTD: I have climbed a version of a quaking aspen tree, something like a "quaky?" I don't exactly know... I really like Great oaks and Willows. CUZ THEY BIG! Tehehe.**

**QOTD: Have you seen or read any of The Hunger games? (any) What one is your favorite if you have? He, just for the fun. What's your favorite song from any of the movies? {One is stuck in my head SOO bad.)**


	9. Maplekit's Play Fight

**Yeesh... It's been long! ;P So sorry, I've been sick and idle/lazy. It has made an obstacle to write and edit a little bit, I hope it's understandable? :(**

**Snowfall16-** It'll span out, no worries. i was confused until I found out what I'd do for the situation. Nice guess, but I can't ensure anything, maybe it will help keep Moonkit in the clan, but anything is possible! :) Oh, no. *kneels down and cries.* I didn't know that would happen in the 3rd book! I haven't read it yet! You're forgiven, you didn't know... {I could tell you'd read the books from your profile pic, I should've been more careful.}

**Blazing Bright Streak of Light-** Willow's are pretty cool, for sure. The tenth life will- oops, almost spoiled that one... *covers face* here's more for you:

**Well, here you are people.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>Chapter 7<strong>(Maplekit's p.o.v.)

My skull had healed, no longer bruised or cracked. Sparrowwhisker said I was a survivor, but any cat would be able to live- having their skull cracked, right?

I had made friends with Weedpaw and Bramblepaw over the past four moons. Even though four moons ago they became apprentices, and I couldn't be with them, I still talked with them and listened to how their apprenticeship was going. Luckily tomorrow was my ceremony, and I'd be able to do duties with my mentor too!

My ears were flat on my head once I remembered; I was playing hide-the-rock with Treekit. I placed the stone into a clump of ivy tendrils, snickering. Then I ran back, touching my brother's shoulder with my tail. "Come on!"

Greenleaf was soon to be, and grass began to green even more. One more moon of New-leaf, and then the warmest days would arrive.

The sun was casting long, thin rays that dappled from the leaves of the trees. Dew sparkled on the grass and plants covering the forest floor, along with neatly-woven cobwebs. My pelt was warmed as we crossed through a ray of the sun, and then I realized Treekit was speaking.

"Hello! How close am I?" He exclaimed, flicking his ears.

"Oh, yeah. I think..." I paused and looked around. "We passed it."

His dark green eyes were especially intense, and he studied me carefully. He jerked his head up, and ran off towards the clump of ivy tendrils.

I chased after him, considering what Petalfire had discussed with me about acting retarded and running into other cats.

I'd been more sane, but crashing into a thorn-sharp rock caused me to act weird at times.

I noticed Treekit stuck in the tendrils, and I laughed. "Ha! It was a trap, and you know it." I gave a small spring and walked up to him, waving my tail around and spinning. "Come get me." I mewed, jumping back as his teeth clamped a whisker from my tail.

"Not funny." he growled, trying to step forward.

Petalfire came bounding up to us, a hard look in her eyes. "What is this? StarClan, what is with you Maplekit?" She turned on me with a glare, then back to Treekit.

"You two are apprentices tomorrow, so stop being kits!" She muttered, careful not to wake other cats from their very late sleep.

_We're kits at the moment, why can't we relish our last moments of being carefree?_ I almost spoke the words aloud, but Petalfire would have freaked out.

Mom picked Treekit by his scruff, and shook him from the tendrils' grasp. She put him down by me, and sat.

"Get better, for StarClan knows what you do!" Her words were quick, and I hardly understood what she said. Petalfire looked back, spotting cats awakening. She bolted away.

I heard a mew from Moonkit as she stumbled over to us. "Morning!" she yawned, stretching her white wings that were rimmed with a dazzling silver.

"Hey, wanna play a _fun_ game?" Treekit quizzed, turning to me on 'fun' with a cold glare.

I suppressed a giggle and felt one of those dizzy moments. I shook my head and hardened my gaze on Moonkit's sparkling eyes.

"Yeah, like what?" She padded up to me and rested her tail on my shoulders cautiously.

"Apparently I shouldn't choose, because what I think of isn't fun!" I muttered inaudibly.

Treekit strained, squinting at the earth in front of him. After a few heartbeats, he glanced at Moonkit. "Um, c-can you fly?" He squeaked, licking his chest in embarrassment.

Moonkit gave him a sympathetic look. "I've been trying." She stretched her wings, a whisker from hitting my muzzle with them.

I glared and jumped up, clinging onto my sister's wings with sharp claws. I bit them hard, feeling blood in my mouth.

Moonkit flung back, flapping the wing I was on. She folded it in and crushed me by rolling onto her side. She yowled in anger and flicked me off, feathers fluttering to the earth.

I spat enough feathers out to make a nest, and shook my head violently. _Why does she have those feathery distractions, anyway?_ I hissed at her, claws unsheathed.

"You hurt me!" Moonkit wailed, looking at a small bare spot on her wings. "Why?"

"I hate your wings!" I growled, stepping forward. "And I hate you! You are nothing to me, just crow-food!" I sprang at her, my claw nagging at her ear that was already sliced.

I stood wobbly on my sister's shoulders, leaning down to whisper into her ears. A strong force knocked me off of Moonkit, and my breath was gone as I hit the ground.

Treekit was pinning me, anger filling his green eyes. "Don't do that to her!" He hissed, sinking his claws into my chest. I gasped at the feel of claws piercing my skin, and I heard a soft whisper, yet it seemed like it was seeking vengeance.

_"Get him off, kill your sister- now is your chance!"_

I bared my teeth and battered at him with my hind paws, scratching his flesh. Blood trickled onto my pads. I didn't stop until Treekit released his grasp.

He moaned and fell to my side. I jumped up, no hesitation. Moonkit was watching in horror, her eyes so wide their whites showed.

I grinned as I rammed into her, dragging my claw down her leg.

_"Fight HARDER!"_ The voice ordered.

I listened, leaping onto my sister as a voice rose over Moonkit's whines.

"What are you doing?!"

My mind unfogged and I was slightly confused.

...(Petalfire's p.o.v.)

I ran across the clearing, yanking Maplekit from her sister's back. "Are you going to answer?" I hissed impatiently.

"I-I was..." The light ginger kit lowered her gaze.

I dropped onto my belly, stretching my head out to reach Maplekit's ears. "...Fighting your littermates?" I whispered, so only we could hear.

She nodded scaredly, awaiting punishment.

I hid a proud smile, and yawned. "Good. It's what you need to do in order to succeed. It's fine by me if you fight them."

I scanned Treekit's scratched belly, and chuckled softly to myself. _I need Maplekit with me when I visit my sanctuary. Tomorrow, certainly._

Cats had gone on patrol. Featherstar was occupied with the elders.

I thought of a backstory. _Oh, they just..._ I'd giggle at that point. _Ventured out of camp with me. I saw a mouse and wanted to catch it, that's when Treekit and Moonkit began whining. They scared off the mouse, and had gotten caught in a bramble thicket._ I smiled softly and nudged my kits up on their paws.

...

Once to the den, I explained.

"Distractions..." I finished, proud of Maplekit. My heart was stabbed with horror when I thought of the day Moonkit was killed by her. _That'll take some time. For now I can sit back and think._

* * *

><p><strong>Erm... Why do you think Petalfire is 'stabbed with horror?' Was Maplekit really trying to hurt her siblings? Tehehe.<strong>

**AOTD: I have seen all of the movies- and read the first two books. The first (I agree, Snowfall) is the most well-written, and I like the second movie... The Hunger Games are really cool!**

**QOTD: Is there something you always have with you, or find it necessary to be next to? **


End file.
